


Survivor

by lauren_the_writer98



Series: Survivor [1]
Category: Alexander (2004), Hephaestion - Fandom, hephaistion - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hephaestion - Freeform, Hephaistion - Freeform, Jared Leto - Freeform, hephaestion imagine, jared leto imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren_the_writer98/pseuds/lauren_the_writer98
Summary: In some places might appear Y/N instead of Ella because I've changed the name after a few parts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In some places might appear Y/N instead of Ella because I've changed the name after a few parts

Hephaestion’s POV.

Alexander and I were leading the army towards the next destination when I suddenly saw something in front of us. Actually, I saw someone.

“Stop them.” I told to Alexander as I jumped from the horse. I approached the person,noticing that is a wounded woman. I knelt down and moved a strand of hair from her face. She was barely breathing but she managed to slowly open her eyes. They were tired but they had a certain spark in them. A spark that let me know that she is not done fighting yet. She tried to move but she was too weak.

“Please don’t hurt me.” She just whispered.

“Don’t worry. We want to help you. I’m Hephaestion. Let me help you get up.“

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. I had to catch her when her knees gave up and she collapsed. A small whimper left her lips. She was trying to seem strong but I could only imagine how much pain she was feeling right now. I picked her up, bridal style and carried her to my horse. The soldiers were all curious what happened. Some that were standing in the front row started to make snarky comments until I’ve yelled to them to shut up. Alexander helped me to put her in front of me. I grabbed the riddle and continued our way back home. I tried to guide the horse as good as I could so it won’t shake her a lot.

“Do you have any idea what happened to her?” Alexander asked.

“I think she’s from a royal family. There is perfume in her hair and you see these marks? She is tanned but there are portions which are not. That means she wore jewels. And besides, she knows our language.I wouldn’t be surprise if someone did this for power.” I said.

“You suspect this was a murder attempt? To take the throne from her. I think she lives far away, then. I know the neighbour kingdoms and I doubt she’s from here.”

“Whoever did this to her, they wanted to be sure that she has no way of returning.” I said and caressed her hair. She leaned into my touch and my heart clenched at the thought of her sufferance. “You’re safe, now. Don’t worry.” I whispered in her ear.

“Don’t get too attached to her, Hephaestion. Looking at her right now, I don’t think she will make it.” Alexander said.

“I just want to help, Alexander.” I said. I didn’t even know who she is but I felt that I like her. That second when I looked into her eyes and saw that determination to fight and to live amazed me. I was determined to save this girl.

We reached Macedonia in a few hours and I took her directly to infirmary.

“Who’s her?” The doctor asked, alarmed by her condition.

“We found her abandoned in the desert on our away back home. Can you please take care of her?” I asked and gently placed her on the bed.

“Of course. You can wait outside.” I wanted to get out but she grabbed my forearm.

“I know you are scared, but I’ll be just behind that door, ok?” I took her hand from mine and brought it to my lips. I let the doctor do her job. Outside were waiting the king and a few soldiers. “She will take care of her. I’m going to wait here until it’s done.” I said to the men.

“You are tired, Hephaestion. We can take turns.“ Cleitus suggested.

“I’m fine.” I answered and sat on a chair.

After thirty minutes the doctor came out. “How is she feeling?” I asked.

“She has multiple bruises all over her body. I put some lotions on them that will help the healing. She also has a broken ankle, and superficial cuts on her forehead and cheek. The bruises will be healed in a few weeks but the ankle might take longer.” The doctor explained.

“Can I see her?” I asked.

“I think it would be better if you wait. I gave her some food and now she is asleep. I will announce you as soon as she wakes up.” She said.

I nodded and went back into the castle.

Ella’s POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. In the following moments everything came to me. I tried to sat up but my muscles were sore. Every move I made was causing me a great pain. My whimpers must have caught the nurses attention because she entered the room.

“Don’t move, honey. You are not fully recovered.” She said.

“I can’t lay anymore. I must at least sat up.” I said.

“Let me help you.” She said and fixed the pillow behind my back. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, thank you. I’m good. As good as I can be.” I huffed, feeling the pain all over my body.

“Take it easy, girl. You have some horrible wounds.” She said. “But don’t worry. With the proper treatment you’ll be healthy in no time.” She smiled.

“Thank you.” I said

“O! I almost forgot. There is someone that wants to see you. He asked me every hour if you didn’t wake up.” She said excited. She parted a door and called a man’s name. “She’s awake.” She whispered. Then she turned to me, smiled and had her thumbs up. I shook my head amused. In the chamber entered a man, and in the moment I saw his eyes I recognized him.

“You’re the one that saved me.” I said.

He smiled and pulled a chair closer to my bed.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I had better days.” I answered.

“I’m sorry for what happened.” He said.

“It’s not you the one who should be sorry.” I huffed, avoiding his eyes.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. “Whatever happened, don’t worry. You are safe now. I will take care of you.” I gave him a small smile. “Perhaps I should let you rest. You look exhausted.” He said.

“Wait! In all this chaos I forgot your name.” I asked in the moment he wanted to leave.

“Hephaestion.” He answered.

“I’m Ella. Thanks for saving me, Hephaestion. I will never forget.” I said.

“Sleep well, Ella.” He said and got out of the room

Days passed and I felt myself getting better.

The ankle still hurt a little but nothing unbearable. All the time I stood in the hospital, Hephaestion visited me. Each day. He would always bring me better food than what was here. I lived for those visits. He was a really sweet guy. Hephaestion told me about himself but I never did the same. He never pushed me, though. I learned that he is the army general and the king’s best friend and confidant. A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. It didn’t surprise me when I saw him. I smiled and waved.

“I asked the nurse and she thinks you are ready to go outside for short walks. You need some fresh air.” Hephaestion.

“Are you serious?!” I said excited.

After one week of staying in hospital I really needed to be outside again. He nodded and extended his hand. “Let’s go. But you have to take it easy.”

He showed me around the castle. The gardens were unbelievable beautiful. They were peaceful, the perfect place to meditate and to gather your thoughts.

“Let’s sit.” He gestured towards a bench.

I could feel the delicate smell of flowers that reigned over the garden. Every thing would have been perfect if the wounds didn’t bother me. I winced when I sat as I felt the sharp pain in my legs and back. Hepahaestion sighed and moved a strand of hair from my face.

“I’m fine. “I said trying to keep my voice as steady as possible.

“If you need to talk to someone about what happened, I’m here.” He said.

I looked away, a few tears forming in my eyes. “ I understand if it’s too difficult right now.” He said.

I couldn’t just ignore what happened. I needed to open up to someone. “I…. I don’t even know how to begin.” I huffed.

“Tell me about yourself, first. Step by step.” He gave me a reassuring smile.

“I…. You might not believe it but until I was 7 seven years old I’ve lived her, in Macedon. That’s why I know the language.” I laughed a little remembering my childhood.

“Really? Now you can see how little the world is. Perhaps we have met before.” He laughed.

“We settled here because my parents wanted to leave a normal life. My uncle was the leader of an important kingdom. It’s kind of far away from here. We didn’t want to be a royal family so my parents moved here and they had me. We had to return because my uncle died and it was my family duty to reign. He didn’t have a wife nor kids so we were the closest to him. We moved there and I became my life as a princess. I didn’t like all the attention, the rules. I had to be guarded all the time. It was horrible. Then, there is this law that if a leader reaches a certain age they can’t lead anymore so they have to leave the kingdom to their children. And I was the only child.” I said

“So you had to take the power.” Hephaestion concluded.

I slowly nodded. “Then… it was the coronation day. I was in my room waiting for a servant to help me get ready. She came but told me that first I have to meet the army general so we can discuss some things because now they would listen to me. I never liked that man..” I said.

Hephaestion caressed my cheek, putting piece to piece the information. “If it’s too hard you don’t have to tell me everything.”

“No. I have to do this. I can’t pretend that nothing happened. So I went downstairs, in his room and there was he and another soldiers. And they just…beat me. They paid someone to take me away from the city and to abandon me in the desert. It seemed as if I ran away. Everyone knew that I don’t want to be a queen so it wasn’t hard to sell that lie. I think I ride one whole day with that man, before he left me in the middle of nowhere. Then I spent a night in the desert. I don’t know how a snake or an eagle or whatever dangerous animal didn’t attack me, because I was completely helpless. Honestly I really thought that that would be my end. But then you find me.” I finished.

Hephaestion noticed the tears in my eyes and wiped them off with his thumb. When I looked away from him, he hugged me. I broke down in his arms. I leaned into his chest and just let out all the emotions I’ve bottled up. Then I felt embarrassed for starting to cry like a kid. I rested my back against the bench and dried my cheek.

"I’m sorry.” I said.

“You don’t have to. That experience was traumatizing. Being betrayed by your own people. Being beaten and abandoned in the desert. I don’t expect you to be strong. And don’t hide your feelings.” He assured me.

I nodded and then something cross my mind. I had nowhere to go or to stay. When I leave the hospital I won’t have a place. “Ahm… can I ask you for something?”

“Anything.” Hephaestion said.

“When my wounds will be completely healed, I will have no place to go. So… can you hire me as a maid. I don’t want money, just a roof under my head.” I said.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you on the road. You can stay with me.” He said.


	2. Chapter 2

“And….. you’re done.” The nurse said removing the last bandage. 

“You’re a thought girl. I was afraid when they brought you here.”

I just shrugged and gave her a smile. “Thank you for your help.”

“Now go. I bet you can’t wait to leave the hospital.” She said.

As I opened the door I saw Hephaestion waiting for me. 

“You didn’t think I forgot my promise, did you?” He said and wrapped a arm around my waist guiding me outside.We silently walked through the town until we reached his house. It wasn’t giant but he was definitely part of one of the most important families. And the garden was so wonderful. Full of flowers and trees and a bench here and there. 

“I prepared you a room.” He took me upstairs and opened a door. I was breathless when I saw the chamber. It was spacious, full of light and beautifully decorated. 

“I just needed a small room.” I said.

He shook his head smiling. “ I also bought you some clothes and I’ll send a servant to bring you something to eat.” 

“Just tell me when I start to work.” I said.

“I told you. Don’t worry about that.” He said.

“Come on, Hephaestion. I have to repay you somehow.” I insisted and he rolled his eyes. “Why do you do this? I mean…. you don’t even know me.” 

“Do you have to know someone in order to help them when they are down? I can only imagine how you feel now. No family, no friends, no place to stay. I try to make your life a bit easier.” He said.

“I can’t thank you enough.” I said and hugged him.

“Let me introduce you to the servants. I told them to wait for me in the hall.” He grabbed my hand and went downstairs. 

There were like five people in front of me, all looking confused when they saw us. 

“There are going to be some changes from today. She’s Ella. A princess from a  far away kingdom. She’s going to stay here. I hope you will act on your best behavior and treat her like you treat me.” He looked at me, smiled, then he turned back to them.

“He’s Nicholas, the gardener. The best gardens in Macedon are tended by him. Aileen is he’s wife and our cook.”

“If you want anything in particular just tell me.” She gave me a warm smile.

“Thank you.” I said.

“And, she’s Jade, their niece. She cleans and does pretty much everything around the house, with the help of Talia and Alice, of course. ” Hephaestion said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” I said.

They all seemed pretty excited, except those 2 girls, Alice and Talia, I think. They looked defensive somehow. They had that look an enemy usually gives you. 

“I have to meet Alexander in 15 minutes so you can go back to work.” Hephaestion told them. He kissed my cheek and told me to feel like home. 

“Are you hungry? We already had lunch but I can make something for you.” Aileen said. 

“No,  I’m fine, don’t worry.” I assured her. 

“Is it true that your a princess?” Jade asked intrigued. 

She was a young girl, I don’t think she had more than 20 years old. She had incredible blue eyes and dark hair. 

“More or less.” I said.

“I absolutely love your braid.” She said. “You think you can do my hair like that?” 

“Yeah, sure.” I smiled and went with her to my room.

I looked around the room and saw a box with hair accessories next to a support for jewelry. “Hephaestion thought about everything” I whispered.

“He really took care of this place.” Jade said.

“What?”

“This was a guest room. Simple, almost nothing. After he came from that expedition, he told us that he found a wounded woman and that he will bring her here. In those weeks, when you stood in the hospital, he bought clothes, jewels, told us to redecorate everything here.” She said.

“Thank you.” I said; she smiled and hugged me. It felt so good to be accepted, even thought I knew them for a few minutes. 

“Now let’s make you a braid.” I said, grabbing some hair ties.

“Don’t be shy and just tell us when you want anything or if something isn’t right.. My aunt and uncle are really kind. They adopted me after my parents died.” She said.

“I’m sorry.” I said.

She sighed. “It happened long time ago, but I managed to survive the pain. I really thought that it will be impossible.”

“I understand… If you want to talk I’m a good listener.” I said.

“Thanks.”

“What are you doing around the house?” I asked.

“Cleaning, arranging stuff, why?” She asked, mindlessly playing with one of the hair ties I gave her to keep.

“Do you think I could help you? I don’t want to stay here and do nothing.” I said.

“Mhhh, yeah. I don’t see why not. Hephaestion told us to treat you like the princess you are but if you really insist on working…” She said.

“Please don’t call me princess. I hate that title. It only brought me problems.” I huffed.

“I see.”

There was knock on the door and then Aileen appeared with a tin of cookies.

“I didn’t know what where your favorites so I made one from each type.” She said placing it on the bed.

“This one is the best.” Jade pointed towards a cookie covered in honey.

I took a bite and closed my eyes.” It’s delicious” I said.

“I let you girls talk.” She said and wanted to leave but then she bumped into Nicholas.

“I was thinking of bringing you some flowers to decorate here.” He said.

“They are beautiful.” I grabbed the vase and put them there. 

“Have a nice day!” he said.

“You too.” I shouted a after him.  “You are incredible, people.” I said.

“Just be careful with  Alice and Talia. They are kind of mean. I don’t even know  why Hephaestion still keeps them here. Don’t let them upset you. They annoy everyone.” Jade said.

“Ok.” I answered.

The day passed rather quickly. Jade shown me everything around the house. When the time for dinner came I decided to help them arrange the table.

Just as I put the plates and cutlery I heard Hephaestion’s voice.

“What have I told you about not bothering with this.” He raised an eyebrow and tried to seem stern but the playful smile gave him away.

“I know, I know.” I raised my arms in defense. “I just didn’t want to stay upstairs and do nothing.”

“Just take care of your bruises and don’t force yourself.” He said and went into the kitchen.

“If she is still hurt why doesn’t she stay in the hospital?” Talia asked, while descending the stairs with a basket full of clothes.

“Because they are almost healed. It’s not so bad. And Talia dear? Try to be more open to changes. There will be quite a few.” Hephaestion said to her. She huffed and gave me the most fake smile I have ever seen before going towards the laundry room.

“Look…if I bother you in any way just tell me and…” I tried to say but he cut me off.

“Just ignore her. She’ll come to terms with it. If not…the door is open, she can leave any time. If you have problems with those two just tell me. They are not really friendly.” He said.

—————

Talia dropped the basket on the floor and looked at Alice.

“Calm down.” The second girl said.

“ _Don’t force yourself, take care of yourself._ When did he say things like these to us, huh?” Talia yelled at her friend.

“Stop being so…you. You know how Hephaestion is…. He will get bored of her, just like he does with every other woman he had.” Alice said.

“No he won’t. Don’t you see it? The way he looks at her. The way he acted when he returned. He made us redecorate an entire room…just for that woman.” She said.

———

When everything was done we took our places. Hephaestion was standing at the head of the table, while I stood on his right. Next to me was Jade and near her was Aileen’s place. At the opposite end was Nicholas. At the other side of the table, right in front of me and Jade were standing Talia and Alice. If looks could kill, I’d certainly be gone by now. Their eyes were throwing daggers in my direction. You could cut the tension with a knife.

“So I talked to Alexander. Apparently there won’t be any big battles in the near future so your holiday is over.” Hephaestion joked.

“It is always a pleasure to have you home, general.” Talia said.

I looked at Jade who was rolling her eyes. “She always does that.” She whispered.

“I’m done. The food was delicious as always. If you finished, Ella, I would be happy to join me for a walk. I want to ask you something.” Hephaestiong got up.

“Of course, my general.” I said, partially mocking Talia’s comment. Everyone at the table, tried to stop their laughs, well except Talia. Even Alice cracked a smile.

Hephaestion looked impressed and guided the way outside. The weather was lovely, no trace of cloud on the night sky. The stars were shining brightly above us and the moon was shedding it’s light upon the city. 

“So what do you want to ask me?”  

“I understand if this is a little too much for you, like…you just get out of the hospital, new people, new house but Alexander is holding a party at the castle and I was wondering if you want to go there with me.” He asked stopping to look into my eyes.

“I would love to.”  I smiled.

“It is in two days. You have dresses in the wardrobe. If you don’t like them we can buy something else.” He said.

“I saw them and they are really beautiful. Don’t worry.” 

“I’m glad you like it. Tomorrow I have training early in the morning so I should go to sleep. But I will be home by lunch.”

“It’s alright. Have a good night.” I said

“You too.” He kissed my cheek and went to his chamber.


End file.
